Cracks in Time
by BlackCorp
Summary: A hit has been put out on Ben Skywalker and bounty hunter Drago Fett knows when and where to strike Ben, as he is most vulnerable. Prologue is up.


This is an alternate reality story where the Yuuzhan Vong never invaded the New Republic; so expect changes to the Star Wars timeline in this story.

At an undisclosed location, two figures wearing black, hooded robes to conceal their identities sat at a round stone table. Across from them, in sliver and blue Mandalorian armor, sat a man in his early 30's with dark hair and a five o'clock shadow. His helmet sat on the table in front of him.

"You understand the terms of the contract, bounty hunter?" the taller of the two robed beings asked in a deep ominous voice.

"I understand perfectly," the bounty hunter answered in his gravely voice.

"It is tough enough to take on a Jedi Knight, let alone a Grand Master Jedi."

"That's where you're wrong. It's quite simple if you know when and where to strike your enemy."

"And where would that be?" asked a young female voice.

"Where he is most venerable, of course. Where else? Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to undertake." Picking up his helmet, the bounty hunter carried it under his right arm as he exited the room. Once he has left the room, the smaller of the two beings turned to the other.

"Master, is it wise to trust such an important mission to such scum as Drago Fett?"

"Do not worry, my young apprentice. Even if Fett fails to execute Ben Skywalker, the Jedi Order will still be blind to the fact that the Sith have risen once more."

"How can you be so sure, Master?" the young apprentice asked of her Master.

"For I have placed blocks on his mind through the Force that will prevent him from speaking of his employer should he be captured. Come, let us be off." The Master and apprentice stand up from the table and slowly exit the room.

On the planet Kyrton, Drago Fett, in his full Mandalorian armor, picked up a small humanoid creature made of rock and growled at him as he spoke. "Where is it?"

"I don't know that of which you speak," the small creature cried out in fear for its life.

"You Gravlings are terrible liars!" Drago shouted as he tossed the small creature into the air and drew his two blasters and blasted the Gravling to bits.

"Now, I'm going to ask nicely one last time before I turn violent. Where is the Crack in Time?" Drago snarled at the frightened Gravlings assembled around him. Picking up the closest Gravling to him, Drago pulled it close to his face helmet.

"You, tell me where it is!" Drago demanded.

"Please, sir, she is just a child, no more then a rockling." One of the Gravlings pleaded with Drago.

"Then, if you wish for her to reach adulthood, one of you had better start talking fast."

"Follow us," one Gravling spoke as a small group of Gravlings took off to the north followed by Drago, who tossed the Gravling child to the ground before departing.

A short while later, the Gravlings lead Drago deep into the lower levels of a cave where they stop in front of a stone structure curved in an arch with what appeard to be a clear blue liquid in the center.

"How does it work?" Dracos asked in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Well, we do not know, sir," a Gravling answered in a meek tone of voice.

"Don't play games with me, runt!" Drago snarled as he pulled out a thermo detonator. "If you do not answer me, I'll blow up this entire cavern, taking you all with it!"

"You just think of the time and place you want to appear as you enter the Crack," a Gravling answered.

"Thanks, chump. Looks like I won't be needing this anymore." Dropping the thermo detonator, Drago stepped through the Crack in Time as the Gravlings panic. The thermo detonator went off and brought the cavern down around them.

At Yavin, 4 the Jedi Academy where a pregnant Mara Jade Skywalker, in her night robe, her long red hair flowing down her back, stood at the window staring out over the jungle that surrounded the Jedi temple as the cool night air blew in the window. As she is lost in thought, her husband, Luke Skywalker, wearing only brown pants and boots, walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing her hair aside as he kissed upon her neck.

"What are you thinking about Mara?"

"Just how peaceful things have been in the new republic lately. I can't help but wonder if this is the calm before the storm." She turned to look her husband in the eyes.

"Why? Have you sensed something through the Force?" He gently stroked her soft cheek as he spoke.

"No, nothing at all. Have you?"

"Not a thing. In fact, I think Ben will know a peace we have not known in our lifetime." Luke smiled as he knelt down before his wife, touching her stomach as he felt the baby kick.

"He has his father's spirit all right," Mara said with a smile as Luke rose up to kiss his wife fully on the lips.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a red night vision scope attached to a sniper rifle is viewing every movement they make through their bedroom window. Drago Fett watches from a distance where he is perched in a tree deep within the jungles of Yavin 4.

"_If you want to take out a target permanently, take them out in the womb," _ Drago Fett thought to himself as he pulled back on the trigger and fired.

To Be Continued.


End file.
